


The Desk Job

by neggsi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Reader is human, anti-gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neggsi/pseuds/neggsi
Summary: It was now or never. The emergency police androids had made themselves scarce, none of the detectives were staying late at the station to work overtime, and it was just you, Connor… and Gavin’s desk.





	The Desk Job

It was now or never. The emergency police androids had made themselves scarce (at your _very_ bold request), none of the detectives were staying late at the station to work overtime, and it was just you, Connor… and Gavin’s desk.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Connor asked uncertainly, watching as you _very eagerly_ began to shimmy off your jeans and underwear. “What if we get caught?”

 

You gave a huff of laughter, wiggling your eyebrows as you grabbed Connor by the tie to pull him closer to you. “We won’t get caught,” you promised easily, with an infectious mischievous grin. “And besides, doesn’t the risk make it more exciting?”

 

Connor couldn’t say for sure whether the risk was actually making things more exciting, or if you being so excited (in multiple senses of the word) was elevating his interest in the idea. Either way, he found himself pulling off his belt in agreement. You practically purred at the sight, pulling Connor closer so you could kiss him.

 

Honestly, the android wasn’t sure when he’d last seen you so consumed by lust – your tongue was eagerly pressing into his mouth, and you were only kissing but your breathing was coming in short gasps and pants. One of your hands held his tie to keep him exactly where you wanted.

 

Letting the uncertainty (about the setting) slip from his mind, Connor pushed you back against the desk, gently forcing you to sit yourself right on top of some important papers that Gavin had failed to file that day. _Tsk_ , when they were done he was likely going to have to redo them.

 

Connor pulled away from the kiss, mostly to actually let you breath. You gave a whine of complaint, but took the breather to attempt to rid Connor of more of his clothes. Always one to please, Connor gently grabbed both of your hands to still them as he said, “here, let me help you.”

 

Frustrated but keen, you sat and watched as Connor unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off in one swift movement. He could say he hadn’t been anticipating this all he wanted, but you _rarely_ saw the android going commando unless he was _very_ keen. You gave a small snicker, but were cut off by him gently pulling your legs open so he could press himself up against you heat.

 

“If I’d known you’d enjoy this as much as you are, I’d have suggested it sooner,” you teased, wrapping your legs around Connor’s hips and your arms loosely around his neck. He gave you a shy smile, pushing back slightly against the desk with a grind that had you both shivering.

 

“If it excites you, then it is likely to excite me,” he explained breathily, gently nudging your head to the side so he could give you little kisses against your neck. Between kisses, he gave you the softest of bites that had your breath hitching and your legs tensing around him. Enjoying _that_ reaction, he did so again, and you gave a pleased gasp.

 

“Good boy,” you cooed, as soon as you were able to catch your breath. “You can b- _ah_ – bite harder if you want…”

 

That phrase, you _knew_ how much he loved his praise, and still grinding against you Connor made an effort to leave little love bites across your neck, your collarbone, wherever he could reach. Every time he moved, praise fell from your lips like a prayer, which he responded to with his own precious noises of pleasure. This was exciting, yes, and Connor had to admit that the hickies marking your skin were leaving him with a sense of pride, but it just wasn’t _enough_. He needed more of you, as soon as he could.

 

Eager as he was though, Connor was never one to jump into anything without making sure you were comfortable. Agonizingly, he halted his grinding to slide a finger between you two. You caught a glimpse of his LED flickering yellow, and you realised he was actually running a damn analysis on your wetness! But before you could complain, he teasingly circled your clit with his thumb just to hear the whine escape your mouth instead.

 

“I must admit, I’m shocked. You are adequately self-lubricated,” he mumbled into your neck. You gave another frustrated whine.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Connor,” you assured him, tangling your fingers into his hair to hold yourself steady. “I don’t need to w-wait… just _fuck me_ already.”

 

“Tempting,” Connor replied, sounding far too smug for your liking. “But first, may I suggest a more comfortable position?”

 

You gave a huff in frustration, but otherwise made no indication of a protest. Assured that you weren’t actually protesting his actions, Connor pushed you back gently but still firmly, so you were laying back against several of the papers on the desk. Anything that could have hurt you, he pre-emptively pushed to the side or even off the desk completely.

 

He straightened himself back up, and you held yourself up on your elbows so you could still see your beautiful boyfriend as he lifted your legs slightly, so he could line himself up. His face was flushed, hair a mess, and he had his lip bitten just slightly in concentration. He looked so damn cute like that, you were sure you could get off on that face alone.

 

One final check to ensure you were okay, and Connor was pushing himself in at a pace that was frustrating for the both of you. _Trust Connor to still take care of you when you were so eager that you wouldn’t have minded a little pain_. To emphasise your thoughts, when you got impatient with the pace you snapped your legs towards you, bringing Connor’s hips towards you so your skin was flush together once more.

 

Connor gave a loud yelp of surprise, harmonious with a pleased whine you gave at your actions. You had been _extra_ lucky, because the swift action had pushed the android’s shaft right into your best spot. “Don’t… don’t take this slowly Connor,” you practically begged, hands clinging to the side of the desk in a last ditch effort to keep yourself steady. “You can be gentle another time, but not now. _Please_.

 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he considered your words, but not one to ever refuse his partner he pulled himself out, just slow enough to tease, before practically slamming himself back in. It was the start of an unrelenting, fast assault on your g-spot that had you seeing stars.

 

You quickly became a mess, whining and gasping between babbles of “good boy Connor, you’re doing such a good job.” Each encouragement had the android gasping as well, struggling to stand on wobbly legs. Your hands grasped the hands holding your hips in place, and before you knew it you were digging your nails into the artificial skin there.

 

You both grew louder, Connor’s pace becoming stuttered and harsher while your words of praise begged him to continue. He could feel himself approaching climax, his mind was fogged and you in front of him? You were the most beautiful sight in the whole world, in that moment.

 

Out of the blue, you gave a cry that Connor knew all too well, which was followed by you clenching around his shaft as you came in a sudden wave of pleasure. _God_ , he was so close, but by the time you had rode out your orgasm he hadn’t been close enough.

 

Knowing you well enough by now, it took all his willpower for Connor to halt his movements, his length throbbing painfully inside you as you struggled to catch your breath. Neither of you had really expected an orgasm from penetration alone, but that was a testament to how worked up you had actually been.

 

It took a moment, but finally you managed to clear your thoughts enough to realised that _oh_ , Connor was still throbbing and needy inside you. The realisation that followed was that you could _not_ handle a fucking that good again so soon.

 

Without even asking, Connor seemed to sense your thoughts and gently pulled himself out with a shaky breath. He went to move away, likely to grab his clothes, but you pulled yourself up to clasp at his shoulder so he couldn’t move. He blinked at you, questions clear on his face, and you responded by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

“You’re not done yet,” you stated.

 

Connor gave you a confused look, the same one he would give when something didn’t calculate correctly in his mind, improved greatly by the needy flush across his face. “I-… No, I suppose not,” he replied dumbly. “But! Y/N, we don’t have to continue!”

 

You gave a laugh, light and playful but still enough to send a shiver through the android. “Take a seat, Connor,” you insisted, giving your boyfriend a light push towards Gavin’s desk chair so you could stand. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, so now I’m going to look after you.”

 

Even when his only purpose in life had been to follow orders, Connor had never before followed a command so quickly. That nickname, again, had him squirming in anticipation. His excitement only grew when you sat yourself on the floor between his legs, pushing your way between his thighs with gentle kisses and featherlight touches that had the android gasping.

 

Connor’s shaft stood tall and leaking, still covered in the juices from being inside you only moments earlier. You ran your hands gently along Connor’s thighs, taking absolute delight in the way his skin twitched under your touch. You looked up at his face, shivering yourself at what a mess he already looked just by seeing you between his legs.

 

Keeping your eyes locked on his, you placed your lips on the very tip, a gentle kiss that had Connor whining once more. You didn’t think you’d ever heard him sound so _desperate_.

 

“Good boy,” you breathed against him, only just loud enough for him to actually hear. As his breathing hitched, you gently took his tip into your mouth and swirled your tongue around him, giving your own little hum of delight as Connor gasped and whined above you. His fingers began digging into the arm of the chair, fingernails leaving dents that Gavin would surely never get out.

 

You started slow, gently bobbing just at the tip and working your way down as far as you possibly could. What you couldn’t hold in your mouth, you grasped firmly in your hand, coordinating yourself so your mouth and hand worked in perfect sync.

 

Ever bob, every swirl of your tongue, every time you even gently scraped your teeth against his sensitive skin, Connor would whine and cry out in a beautiful symphony you never wanted to stop listening to. He was trying to give you praise, you could hear his stuttered attempts, and it built up a heat between your own legs. Still, you did your best to ignore it, determined to focus entirely on the best boyfriend in the world.

 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to ignore the growing need for too long – one slightly tighter grasp, your talented tongue pressing against _just_ the right spot, and Connor was twitching, whining, and spilling into your mouth. You did your absolute best to catch the diluted therium in your mouth, but what you didn’t catch ended up down your chin and dripping into Gavin’s chair. As you swallowed, you really couldn’t bring yourself to care about the mess you’d just made. Gavin could suffer, honestly.

 

Once you were sure Connor was completely spent, you gazed up at him with a messy, blue-tinged grin. He may not have needed to breathe, but it was clear the android was left breathless anyway. In a daze, Connor gently swiped a stray droplet from your mouth, and you watched in curious but horrified awe as he lifted the droplet up to his lips and gently licked it away.

 

“Come on…” Connor mumbled, still trying to regain his composure. “We… We should leave, before we get caught.”

 

The next morning, you and Connor had to stop yourselves from bursting into laughter when you walked into the office. You walked in to Gavin loudly complaining to Fowler about his desk being “soiled” by an android. That would have been bad, but there was no proof of _which_ android, leaving the bastard to grumpily clean up the mess you two had made the night before. Sometimes, revenge really was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this leave please let me know on my tumblr! http://neggsi.tumblr.com/ ! This has been cross-posted to Tumblr, as well. This was a request from my girlfriend which was originally written for her dbh OC, but I tweaked it for AO3.


End file.
